Love in Unexpecting Places
by SK4Lyfe
Summary: What happens when Kagome Higurashi takes the business world by storm when she just graduated college? Did Sesshomaru under estimate her when they first met two years ago? Is he in love? Is she?
1. Chapter 1

Love in Unexpecting Places

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters just the plot!

Chapter 1 Graduation

"Kagome, Its time to go!" yelled Sango Kagome's roommate and best friend.

"I'm coming." Replied Kagome

Today was a big day for Kagome, it was the day she graduated from Tokyo U as well as the day her father was going to hand over the company, Miko INC, to her.

"I'm so excited Sango! This has to be the biggest day of my life." Kagome sang down the stairs of their town house.

"I bet, but it won't look good if we are late!" Sango hurried.

The girls hurried to Kagome's Purple 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed Convertible and raced off to Kikyou's house to pick her up then they were off to graduation. The girls pulled up to Kikyou's house and honked to hurry her outside.

"Come on Kikyou" Kagome called when she saw her open the door.

"I'm coming I have to lock the door, Geez Kagome its like mom never taught you patience." Kikyou said.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Inuyasha this is a big day in your life, and I just wanted to let you know that your brother was even nice enough to be here to support you." Toga Tashio said as him and Inuyasha were walking out the door to Toga's 2012 Black Aston Martin V-12 Vantage Coupe.

"I could care less if he were here today; he hasn't been there for me in the past." Inuyasha replied

"Well he is going to meet us at the College." Toga stated, "So be nice"

"Feh" Inuyasha huffed.

~~~ At the College~~~

"Kagome, Come on we have to find Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled as she hurried ahead of Kagome and Sango.

"We have time Kikyou; he'll be back stage with the rest of us." Sango said

"Will the Graduating Class of 2013 from Tokyo University please report to the Commons for line up?" the overhead speaker said

"Come on guys, I'm so excited!" yelled Kagome

~~~ Line Up~~~

"Miss Higurashi! Miss Higurashi, you are needed at the front so you can deliver your speech." Said Sensei Miyoga

"Okay, I'm here Miyoga Sensei, I think I'm ready." Replied Kagome as she ran to the front.

"Will everyone please rise as the Class of 2013 enters the room?" The voice over the intercom said.

As everyone stands up, the lines of seniors from Tokyo U enter their seats in the auditorium. Kagome takes her place at the podium getting prepared to deliver her speech.

~~~ Toga & Sesshomaru~~~

"Glad you made it Sesshomaru; this really means a lot to the family." Toga said.

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter father. You threatened to take back the company, so here I am." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"You don't have to be so cold Sesshomaru, it's a big event." Toga said.

"Don't expect me to treat the half breed any different." Sesshomaru had to have the last word.

~~~Ceremony~~~

"I'd like to announce our valedictorian Miss Kagome Higurashi to welcome you all here for this beautiful Commencement Ceremony" Miyoga Sensei said into the microphone. "Miss Higurashi"

"First off, I'd like to say thank you for that warm introduction and offer my own warm welcome for the entire class of 2013 and all of the parents and relatives who could make it out here today. Obviously, if you did not make it here to support your graduate, you do not get any warm welcomes. I am keeping them.

I will start with a question. What are we celebrating today? Is it the achievement we have just made, going four years - and in some cases, five or six - seeing through our college education to its completion and working hard to prepare ourselves for the future? Or are we getting together and giving money to all of these graduates because we know they will be unemployed for at least six months?

In all seriousness, this question is a crucial one: whether we are here to celebrate the past or the future. And really, I do not see any reason why it cannot be both.

The past can be a funny thing. We are all proud of ourselves for having made it through college, but we are also sad to leave some of our friends and favorite professors in order to enter the real world. It is remembering all the good times and the hard times that give us mixed emotions on a day like today. If you are only elated to be done with college, let me tell you: you did not have enough fun.

That is because the world we are going to enter is not exactly the same as college. There will not be anymore one-hour classes that occur three days a week. Some of us will have nine-to-five jobs. Some of us will start businesses that eat up all of our time. Some of us will struggle just to find part-time work. Like it or not, the lifestyle we just enjoyed in college has come to an end, and it is now our turns to shape our lifestyle for the future.

But shaping our lifestyle is not enough; we have to shape the lives of people around us, and for the better. That is part of what college teaches us: that by bettering ourselves, we can better the world. By being a better and more valuable contributor to society than we would have otherwise been, we enhance society. By starting a business, we can employ people who otherwise would not have jobs. By working hard at our job of choice, we can improve a company from the inside and outside and expand what it means to be Japanese today.

So where does that leave us today? As people standing on the precipice of an uncertain future, with our stronghold coming from within: the confidence of knowing that we can indeed shape our future lives and the lives of those around us. We will always have parents and mentors to help us along, but now the strength has to come from within. School's out and it is time to get to work. Thank you." Kagome finished her speech and sat back down in her seat on stage next to Kikyou.

"Wow Kagome that was great" whispered Kikyou.

"Thank-you I wrote it this morning." Kagome discreetly replied

"Well you couldn't tell." Said Kikyou

~~~Meanwhile during Kagome's Speech~~~

"She's a beauty huh Sesshomaru?" Toga asked

"She's alright for a human. Why do you ask father?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I believe that's Inuyasha's girlfriend's sister." Toga replied

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sesshomaru asked

"No reason" Toga laughed to himself.

~~~After the Commencement Ceremony~~~

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kikyou as her; Kagome and Sango were walking to the gazebo in the courtyard to find their friends and parents.

"Kikyou! Over here!" Waved Inuyasha as he stood with his brother, father and a person the girls had not seen before.

"So, Kagome you killed it with that speech of yours" Sango started off.

"Yeah it was the shit" replied Inuyasha

"Well I wrote it this morning because forgot I was giving it today." Kagome said

"We are having a graduation party today at our house today, would you girls like to join us since you are some of Inuyasha's friends?" Toga asked

Kikyou Sango and Kagome all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. "Sure we'll be there, where and what time" Kikyou asked

"It will Start about 6 at The Peninsula Tokyo" Toga replied

~~~ 4 PM Kagome's Townhome~~~

"Kagome can I borrow this for tonight, I wanna look HOT for Inuyasha!" Kikyou asked holding up a sheath column sweetheart mini chiffon red cocktail dress. ( link in AN at end) with White Pumps.

"I guess, help me pick something out." Kagome replied digging in her closet.

"I like this one Kagome" Sango said holding up a silver Sheath/column one Shoulder Silver Beading Chiffon Short/Mini Dress with Midnight Blue pumps

"That's hot Sango, Kagome you should so wear that one." Kikyou said

"Okay, Now Sango what are you going to wear?" Kagome asked

"I don't know, we better go look through my closet." Sango said

Kikyou pulled out a purple-layered drape chiffon cocktail dress and Kagome pulled out some black open toed pumps. "Perfect" Kikyou and Kagome said at the same time.

"Wow" Sango said, "You two are good"

"We know," replied Kikyou laughing.

"I'm going to call the car service to let them know we need a limo and all the info they need." Kagome said as she walked to the kitchen to grab her purple iphone 5.

AN: Well, don't be too mean this is my first fanfic. But R&R

Kagome's car:  /color-purple-2013-bentley-continental-gt-speed-convertible/

Toga's Car but his is black v 12 vantage coupe:  cars/the-vantage-range#v12vantage

Kagome's dress:  /entry/32248189

Kikyou's dress:  . 

Sango's dress:  . 


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Unexpecting Places

Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters but I do own the plot

AN: I would like to thank LoveInTheBattleField and SasuNarulover49 for being my first 2 reviews!

Chapter 2: Graduation Party

~~~Quarter to 6~~~

~~~Girls~~~

A knock came at the door signaling the car had shown up. The girls headed out while Sango locked the door. "I'm so excited. When was the last time we got to dress up like this?" Sango asked.

"Last years company Gala I think." Kikyou said

"It has been a while, hasn't it? I wonder when father is going to hold the Gala this year." Kagome said

The girls rode peacefully to The Peninsula Tokyo, one of the grandest hotels in Japan. (AN it is a real place and I do not own it. Unfortunately, it is really nice.) Little did they know, Toga's party was not just for celebrating the graduation. It was a way for Katsu Higurashi and Toga Tashio to show their retirement by fully signing over their companies to their eldest heir.

~~~Normal POV~~~

~~~Conference Room~~~

The party started off really well Toga and Katsu were sitting at one of the table at the head of the conference room waiting for their heirs to show up so they could fill them in on why they are here.

"Kagome! Kikyou!" Their father called to them as they walked in the door of the conference room. There were many well-dressed people here. For some reason Kagome suddenly got the hint that this wasn't just about graduation but she didn't dwell on the matter. She enjoyed getting out with Kikyou and Sango when they were dressed up.

"Father" Kikyou and Kagome said as he hugged them both.

"Toga this here is Kagome, she majored in business management," Katsu said looking at Kagome. "And this is her twin Kikyou, she majored in fashion design." Looking at Kikyou

"Pleasure to meet you both" Toga said to the girls. "Kikyou you already know my youngest son, I hear. He never said how pretty you were though. And Kagome you must meet my eldest son, you would have a lot in common, he also majored in business."

"I look forward to meeting him, will he be here tonight?" Kagome said nicely even though all she wanted to do was have fun with Kikyou and Sango.

"He will. Now Kagome there we are here for more than a graduation party for you guys." Katsu said before Toga could respond.

"I kind of figured that when I saw so many people in suits." Kagome replied.

"We will explain as soon as Sesshomaru gets here, since it involves him as well." Toga said.

"Well if you do not need me any longer, I am going to find Inuyasha and have him dance with me. Kagome I'll let Sango know where you are so she can find you when you are done." Kikyou said before leaving to the banquet hall where the real party was being held.

"Have fun dear." Katsu told his daughter.

A few moments later maybe around 6:30pm Sesshomaru showed up to meet with his father. He was not too happy about having to be at a party with his annoying half-breed brother.

"Ah, Sesshomaru nice of you to finally join us," Toga said as Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well since you are both here, now we can get on with the party. Kagome, Sesshomaru you are both here because we are signing our companies over to you officially."

"Wow, really father?" Kagome exclaimed a little too excitedly. "I figured we would just sign papers at supper."

"This is a large step in our lives, it's a good reason to celebrate" Toga said. "I've always liked a good party." He added.

"Hn. When this is finished may I go." Sesshomaru asked respectively yet annoyed, he always hated these things.

"Not until you have been introduced at the party in the banquet hall." Toga told Sesshomaru.

"Father you should have told me sooner, I wouldn't have worn something so, so, so short." Kagome wined.

"You look fine dear. Now let's sign these papers and go enjoy our retirement, what do you think, Toga?" Katsu exclaimed.

"Great idea Katsu" Toga grabbed his pen and legal papers.

They signed the papers to the new company owners and proceeded to the banquet hall to announce the guests of honor.

~~~Banquet Hall a little earlier~~~

"Kikyou, wow you look amazing!" Inuyasha complimented as he brought her a drink. "Sango not so bad yourself"

"Thank-you" the girls replied

"Where is Kagome?" inuyasha asked out of curiosity. Normally the girls were inseparable.

"With father" Kikyou replied

~~~Outside of the Banquet Hall~~~

"Now Kagome we will introduce you first and then Sesshomaru you'll be next." Toga said

"Obviously" Sesshomaru replied coldly

Kagome rolled her eyes as their fathers walked through the door to get ready to announce them. 'He's so arrogant' she thought.

~~~Banquet Hall~~~

Toga and Katsu walked onto the small stage at the front of the banquet hall and Toga cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Inuyasha's graduation, but I would also like to celebrate the handing down of companies. Katsu is passing his company onto his daughter Kagome Higurashi, Kagome can you please come up here." Kagome walked onstage and stood next to Katsu, she waved and smiled. "And, I will be passing my company down to my eldest son, Sesshomaru, please come out son. I know he has been waiting a long time for this." Sesshomaru came out and stood next to his father looking regal as ever. After they finished with all of the introductions and announcements, Katsu said, "Lets have some fun, there is music and refreshments are along that wall." Katsu pointed to the far wall.

The night continued with Kagome dancing with Sango, while Kikyou danced with Inuyasha.

"Kagome why don't you go ask Sesshomaru to dance?" Kikyou asked

"Because he's too arrogant for me, I don't want involved." Kagome replied

"Yeah, Kikyou, why would you want her to dance with the cold hearted bastard?" Inuyasha cut in.

"Does anyone want another drink?" Sango asked

"Yeah, can you get Inuyasha and I one?" Kikyou asked

"I'll come help," Kagome said, "Because I'm not sure what I want yet."

"Okay" Sango said

Sango and Kagome walked over to the bar to get the drinks for everyone. They saw Sesshomaru sitting at the end of the bar with his father. They ignored him because they looked to be having an important conversation. If it was business related, they wanted no part in it, tonight was for fun.

Hours passed and the girls were getting pretty drunk, Inuyasha finally stepped in and said that he would escort the ladies home and stay at Kikyou's apartment.

The girls went to retrieve their jackets before they all left with Inuyasha. Kikyou and Sango went to the front door to meet Inuyasha, not realizing that they had lost Kagome along the way.

~~~~Meanwhile with Kagome~~~~

Kagome was walking out of the office she had left her jacket in when she realized she had to pee, so she took an extra turn into the bathroom as Kikyou and Sango went on. Coming out of the bathroom Kagome stumbled along the wall and succeeded in running into the person she was trying to avoid. Sesshomaru.

"Wha tare youdoing out here?" Kagome managed to slur out.

"I could ask you the same I thought you were" Sesshomaru walked up to the drunken Kagome and whispered in her ear "gone"

"why are youso close" Kagome slurred out while taking a step back, succeeding in making her lean her back against the wall.

Sesshomaru smirked making Kagome feel like prey about to be devoured. She took a quick breath in when Sesshomaru got closer and trapped her against the wall with his arms.

"Why, I just wanted to wish you luck on your promotion, being in the big bad business world and all." Sesshomaru said huskily,

"Well, thank you, but I don't think you needed to be this close to say that" Kagome began to sober up.

"Well I'm just warning you as well, you will fail." Sesshomaru said

"Doubt me. Then watch me you arrogant ass. I will be on the top." Kagome said angrily

"Is that an invitation?" Sesshomaru asked

"NO!" Kagome said harshly as she smacked Sesshomaru in the face.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, his beast was drawn to her so without thinking, he grasped her face in his hands and his lips crashed down to hers.

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked she inhaled deeply making him deepen the kiss.

AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. My hubby was in the hospital for two weeks and my baby tried to walk and I had to take him to the ER bc he bumped his head and I've been working overtime and doing college work all while taking care of both of them.

SK4L


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.

Love in Unexpecting Places

Chapter 3

~~~ Two years later~~~

"Kagome" Sango yelled as she barged into Kagome's office at MIKO INC.," you will never guess who the top company for the year is!"

"Let me guess" Kagome started enthusiastically. "WEST INC." Kagome rolled her eyes Sango did this to her every year because she knew that Sesshomaru had a thing for Kagome.

"Nope." Sango played back

"Then who is it Sango?" Kagome asked annoyed

"If you are going to act like that I will just wait and let Kikyou tell you when she gets here." Sango retorted.

"I swear Sango you are like a child sometimes, Kikyou is going to be late today she's having brunch with Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Well then I guess you will have to wait" Sango said before she went back to her office.

Kagome shook her head and decided she was going to do her rounds to see if everyone was getting their work done and on her way down, she was going to find Ayame to see what the company stats were.

~~~~Kikyou and Inuyasha~~~~

Kikyou and Inuyasha met at a small coffee house outside of town. This coffee house had a big significance in their relationship because it was the first place they met. Kikyou was a server and Inuyasha had made a mess spilling coffee while meeting with his father and Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou, I have a serious question for you and I want a serious answer." Inuyasha started.

Kikyou hesitantly replied "Okay, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha got down on one knee, opening a ring box, and looked Kikyou in the eyes while she stared at him not quite processing what he was doing. "Kikyou, I know we have been through a lot since we met, and as you know this is the place where we first laid eyes on each other. I fell in love with you when I first saw you in this little shop and I knew immediately that you were the only one for me. So Kikyou, my love, will you become my wife and mate for life?" Inuyasha finished with a hopeful look on his face.

Kikyou was stunned and speechless, all she could do was smile and nod her head yes. Inuyasha slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

~~~~ Sesshomaru's office~~~~

~~~Beware~~~

"MIROKU!" Sesshomaru roared as he looked at the stats update effectively breaking another desk.

Miroku hesitantly opened the door to Sesshomaru's office because he knew that voice meant trouble. "Yes, Sir?" Miroku said.

"Why is WEST INC. in second place this year?" Sesshomaru barked out angrily

"I have no idea how we've been working non-stop to be at the top, everyone's been working overtime." Miroku stated.

"Well Miko INC has some how made it to the top, Miroku, tell me how a woman who has been doing this for two years has brought her company to the top, when I have been doing this for as long as I can remember." Sesshomaru said rather coldly.

"I'm not sure." Miroku defended. 'Why doesn't he just ask her they have a company meeting in two days." He thought

~~~~ MIKO INC~~~~

Kagome was about to walk back into her office to call Kikyou when she noticed her door was slightly open, specifically remembering she had closed it. Opening the door wider, she noticed two people were sitting in front of her desk.

"Kagome, its about time you got here." Sango said "we've been waiting for you and Kikyou wouldn't tell me why until you were here too."

"So what's so important that I had to be here too." Kagome asked

"Well I have two things do you want to hear the exciting or the really exciting news first." Kikyou said.

"I don't care Kikyou you choose, you know I do not like surprises so just spill it." Kagome said back

"Well Kagome, we are number one for the year in company stats!" Kikyou said excitedly.

"I already knew that!" Sango cut in

Kagome looked like she was about to faint, they had been working super hard to be number one. They were keeping a steady top 3 for the last two years, since her dad handed over his company. "So now what's the exciting news, since that has to be the really exciting news? I mean what could be more exciting. She finally said.

"Well, Inuyasha proposed!" Kikyou screamed making Sango jump. "That is what is more exciting," Kikyou said.

"Congratulations!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Kikyou put her hand up so they could finally see the ring.

"WOW, that's a rock!" Sango said looking at Kikyou's ring. It was a solitaire ring set in 18K white gold and features a beautiful round Forevermark 1.5 carat diamond, with a pavé band.

~~~~Later that day~~~~

"So Kagome are we going to go find a new condo?" Sango asked.

"Yeah we can, I saw this place a couple blocks away from the office and thought we could look there." Kagome replied.

Kagome and Sango went were looking at a condominium down from their office. When the girls came out with their realtor, Sango managed to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Sango said as she looked up to find she had bumped into a handsome man with short black hair and what almost looked like violet eyes.

"It's quite alright" Miroku replied while taking in her appearance. "It's not everyday you run into a beautiful lady."

"Th-thank you" Sango said back as a blush spread across her face. "I'm Sango."

"Miroku" he replied as he was about to make a pass at her when he saw another woman coming up to them.

"Sango why'd you stop" Kagome said as she came up behind Sango not noticing the man standing there. Kagome had a tendency to over look men; she was a workaholic and did not date.

"Wow, I must have gone to heaven, two beautiful ladies in one day." Miroku said in a daze.

"And who are you?" Kagome asked rudely

"Oh, Kagome I just met him, I accidently bumped into him coming out of the condo. His name is Miroku." Sango said looking at her friend.

"Hi, Miroku Houshi" Miroku introduced as Kagome looked at him as if she was unimpressed. "And I was just leaving" he added not bothered by the coldness considering who his boss was. 'They'd make a good pair, cold' Miroku though as he walked to the elevator.

"Kagome you didn't have to be so rude, he seemed nice." Sango said.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, Sango, like you were a piece of meat? He deserved it." Kagome replied

"So did you ladies decide whether you want the condo or not?" Mika (property owner) asked.

"Sango?" Kagome asked

"I believe we'll take it" Sango replied

"You may pick your keys up in the morning and we will finish your paper work then as well. You may move in tomorrow if you'd like." Mika told the girls as they left the building.

Sango and Kagome headed to their apartment to pack so they could move tomorrow since they had to be back to work in two days for the meeting with the top three companies in Japan.

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

Sesshomaru returned home after along day at the office, he was looking forward to a long hot shower and some food so that he could relax and think about how he was going to get back on top. Sesshomaru was not a person to mess with and he did not like coming in second in anything. Anything that wasn't first was losing, and Sesshomaru Tashio was not a loser.

Ring Ring

"Hello" Sesshomaru said with a bored tone. What could his brother want now?

"Sesshomaru I have a question for you." Inuyasha started "I want you to really think about this because it's pretty important."

"Okay" Sesshomaru said

"I want you to be the best man at my wedding." Inuyasha said. "I need two of you and I have Miroku for my second and you're my brother and it would mean a lot to Kikyou and me if you would step in for me."

"I'll do it" Sesshomaru replied in a bored annoyed tone.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said

"Don't take it personally I still don't like you." Sesshomaru said.

"Got it" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru finally was able to relax. Rin was with his father for the weekend and he had the place to himself. It was time for a shower then a sandwich.

~~~~Kikyou and Inuyasha~~~~

"I want to have a bachelorette/bachelor party together, I know this great club and Kagome needs a date and maybe one of your friends would be good for her." Kikyou started.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said.

"Okay thank you babe. I will get on the preparations" Kikyou kissed Inuyasha before she went to shower and then headed to bed.

"Night babe" Inuyasha said as he finished his show.

AN: I'm doing pretty good keeping these chapters about 1500 words. Well I'm hoping to get another one posted today writing at work with no internet makes for multiple posts.

Enjoy

SK4L


End file.
